<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Busójárás Happiness by bigtittygothbf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989416">Busójárás Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf'>bigtittygothbf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akatsuki as Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Busójárás, M/M, Other, Traditions, ohboy here we go, rizo writes, soft, they all live together, translated work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>translated my hungarian fic for you all english speakers now excuse me while i go cry somewhere</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Konan/Nagato | Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Busójárás Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride back home was comfortable, but it was like that with Konan. Sasori is calm next to her in the shotgun seat, and now that he thinks about it, the blue-haired woman is the only one who he feels safe with in the car. Itachi, Zetsu and Tobi couldn't drive as well as Sasori, Hidan isn't allowed to drive, Kakuzu road rages, Kisame doesn't fit inside a car and Deidara's driving style is way too sporty for his liking, but he never complains whenever Deidara takes him on their usual late-night car rides around the city. Sasori must have been zoning out for quite a while now as they were already in the garage for a few minutes now. Konan carefully pats his shoulder.</p><p>"Earth to Sasori? Hello? Is everything okay?" She asks kindly, tone indicating worry. Sasori comes back to himself with a jerk of his body.<br/>
"Yeah! Yeah..Sorry I..I zoned out a little..." He flashes a smile towards his female team member and they get out of the car. Grabbing the stuff from the back, they make their way upstairs and note that everything is okay and in order, everyone is still where they left them. The handful of the boys are playing a board game in the living room, Kisame is out in the back fixing up his motorcyle while Pein assists him. The silence is broken by the loud thumping of footsteps as Deidara comes rushing down the stairs. He looks at Konan with wide eyes and as if the two just used telepathy, Konan hands him a bigger plastic bag from the art store, and Deidara goes back just as fast as he came while yelling a "thank you" for Konan who just shakes her head with a smile. </p><p>"What was that about?" Sasori asks while raising an eyebrow as he packs stuff inside the fridge.<br/>
"He just needed more clay and a few other things. I have no idea what he's planning to work on." She hums, tying her hair in a loose bun. "Come and help me cook instead." </p><p>Sasori zones out again as he ties his apron in a knot. </p><p> </p><p>Deidara only emerges when it's dinnertime, and it seems like he's not in the best mood but he doesn't snap. He dutifully helps with the table, putting out the utensils and the plates as everyone slowly appears around the table. Sitting down, they chat with one another until one sentence from Itachi catches Deidara's working ear.<br/>
"My little brother would like to come over to get help with homework, if that's okay with you.." It is directed at Pein, who only nods in acknowledgement, mouth full. He loves to help Sasuke out with physics.<br/>
Deidara literally makes such a face it's hard to believe he can do that.<br/>
"The whiny little emo boy is coming over again?" He hisses, eyes narrowed sharply.</p><p>Sasori thinks that this way, his partner either looks like a snake or Orochimaru, or actually both since those two things are the same afterall. Meanwhile Hidan is trying really hard not to choke on his food as he laughs at the blond, who just sneers at him, baring his teeth by now. The silver haired man suddenly gets backhanded by Kakuzu.</p><p>"Ha! Sucker!" Deidara declares with a triumphant smile, which is short lived as he gets hit on the back of his head by Sasori. Cerulean eyes look at the redhead in disbelief, but instead of saying anything Deidara just silently goes back to eating his portion of the dinner.<br/>
This is very unusual from Deidara, but Sasori pays no mind to it. Whatever's up with the blond, Sasori will keep an eye on him just in case. </p><p> </p><p>Sasori comes home the other day in the evening. He shakes his umbrella agressively while muttering under his breath, thanking himself that he had a piece of mind to bring it along with him. The sad February weather still had surprises, which was evident in the frozen snow the redhead was trying to get rid of from his umbrella.<br/>
Tossing his boots off, he made his way into the warm house. He blesses the person who made a fire going in the fireplace, but it was probably Itachi, as always. Sasori is very satisfied and happy that he got to go to the woodwork shop to get a few discounted items he needed to replace anyway. He also got to the pharmacy in time to get Deidara's medicine. He complains a lot about his migraines again which worries Sasori a little too much. Putting a kettle on the stove, he makes his way into the living room. </p><p>"Where's Deidara?" He asks Kakuzu, who's lazing on the couch, and without even looking up from his book, he points a finger upstairs with the hand that he was hugging the sleeping Hidan on his chest with. Sasori just hums as thank you an Kakuzu hums back as an answer. They've known each other long enough to communicate without words by now. Or Deidara was rubbing off on them.</p><p>Or maybe both.</p><p>On his way up the stairs, he waves towards Zetsu as he's watering his plants, but Sasori doesn't stop to chat with him. He knocks and without waiting for an answer, he just let's himself in like he usually does. Eyes widening, he stares at the softly snoring blonde in the beanbag. Closing the door behind himself he makes his way to Deidara and carefully crouches down next to him. Softly, he swipes away the curtain of sunshine colored hair just so he can stare at Deidara's peaceful resting face. He loves his freckled face even with the sharp scar on his left eye, which hid a glassy blue orb, indicating that the younger one is blind on that eye. </p><p>Sasori noticed the dark circles around his eyes, and these weren't the kind Deidara usually had after not wiping off his eyeliner well enough. Shaking his head, he presses a soft kiss on his forehead and stands up. That's when the smell of fresh clay hits his nose and snapping his eyes towards the other artist's hands Sasori realises that Deidara must have been working not too long ago. Making his way towards the blonde's table, he takes a step back in surprise. </p><p>Deidara was working on masks. But not the usual ones. These were traditional, scary and big, which awfully resembled the face of a Krampus. It was oddly familiar for Sasori but he couldn't put his finger on where from. Looking around a bit more, realisation dawns on him that Deidara must have been working on these for a while now, as there are many more failed attempts scattered around on the table and even on the floor. There was only one that seemed to be complete, as it was painted and glazed. Grabbing the completed mask, he turns off the lights to let his younger partner sleep peacefully as he exits the room. </p><p>"What's this?" He hands the mask over to Itachi, maybe he knows something about it. The black haired male raises a finger up as to indicate for Sasori to wait a second while he puts his glasses on. Carefully holding the mask in his hands, he turns it around a few times.<br/>
"They wear masks like these during Busójárás" He smiles at the redhead softly. Sasori isn't disappointed, Itachi really knows about everything.<br/>
"And what's that?" He takes a sip from his tea. A pleasant shudder runs through him as the warm tea slides down his throat.<br/>
"Back then, during the Ottoman times of the territory, people fled from the town and started living in swamps in order to avoid the ottoman. One night an old man told them to put on a mask that resembles nor animal nor human along with sheepskin that covered their body. They made as much noise as possible and successfully scared the ottoman away as they thought that demons attacked them. Now in the modern days, this celebration is to chase away the winter. They make bonfires and burn a coffin as to bury the winter. Sometimes they even have fireworks." Itachi softly puts down the mask. "I think Deidara mentioned that he'd like to go this year."<br/>
"He never told me anything like that.." Sasori muttered with a grimance.<br/>
"He had his reasons why he didn't tell you. He didn't want you to think that the reason he tells you about this is because he wants a favour out of you. These masks are usually made from wood, and Deidara didn't want to put more on your plate than you already have. You've been pretty busy with commissions, haven't you?" </p><p>Sasori just stares in front of himself as he's trying to decipher what the male with the Sharingan eyes just told him.<br/>
"But.. he never puts more on my plate no matter what he asks for..." Comes a whisper from him as he looks to the side, ashamed of himself.<br/>
"It looks like you don't tell him that enough times." Itachi grabs his hand and squeezes lightly as a conmforting gesture. "Deidara loves you very much."<br/>
"I know.. I love him too.." He stares into the bottom of his mug, completely feeling out of everything.<br/>
"Suprise him." He receives a pat to his hand as Itachi stands up to make his leave and Sasori knows what the other means. He nods confidently as an answer. </p><p> </p><p>Deidara wakes up with a massive headache around 1 am. He sits up with a moan, clutching his head. The throbbing pain makes him so dizzy he's almost about to throw up. He doesn't know how, but he manages to make his way to the kitchen, but he has to sit down on the stairs. Deidara grips the rail with such force his knuckles turn white. Taking big gulps, he's trying his best to calm down. Straining his ear, he hears voices and sounds coming from the living room.</p><p>Ah, yes, Kisame's and Kakuzu's horror Tuesday. </p><p>"Hng..Can one of you please come and help me, hn?" He croaks out dryly. To his luck, the movie stops and the silence is followed by strong footsteps coming towards him. As the saltwatery smell hits his nose he realises it11s Kisame, and he hugs the other's neck as much as he can for support. </p><p>"Migraine?" Is all Kisame asks barely above a whisper, trying to not make the blonde's pain worse. A pained whine is enough answer for Kisame as he helps the blonde get to the kitchen where Kakuzu already prepared his medicine and other supplies. They help him take it like a champ and Kisame sits down in front of him. He let's Deidara play with his hands anxiously. </p><p>"Sasori..?" He asks, head bowed down but the bigger male still understands him.<br/>
"He went to his workshop in the shed after a tea. He might spend the night there." Kisame answers just as quietly.<br/>
"He must be working on something though. All I see of him is as he goes left and right inside." Comes the deep baritone voice of Kakuzu as he peeks outside the kitchen window where you can just see Sasori's little shed. Deidara just whines again.</p><p>He doesn't remember how or when he fell asleep, but he woke in his own room, in pajamas. He's still a little sluggish from the aftermath of his migrane but it's nothing he can't handle. Getting up, he makes his way towards his table, but the sight makes him stop in his tracks. </p><p>On his table, a beautiful wooden mask laid, just like what he wanted and how he imagined. Painted, varnished. It mirrors Deidara's personality perfectly. Tearing up, he runs a shaky hand on the surface of it. It still feels slightly sticky, indicating that the varnish is fresh, which means the the pupper master got done with this not too long ago. After dressing up, he dashed down the stairs, saying a fast good morning to everyone who was awake before barging into the laundry room to tell Konan that all he needed to get done is the sheepskin costume. </p><p>Konan helps Deidara finish the whole thing with an all-knowing smile on her face. Little did Deidara know that his female team member made more than just one costume for the traditional ceremony.</p><p>The next morning they were already on the way in the family van. Dediara could barely contain his excitement, as he really wanted to go to a traditional celebration like this one. As he's staring out of the window he jolts suddenly as someone leans on is shoulder. He relises who is it after the smell of wood shavings hits his nose. Reaching up a hand he cradles it through the sleeping redhead's locks. </p><p>They set a time and a place to gather before the end of the day just so they can all watch the ceremony together. Deidara becomes a little emotional as his little dysfunctional found family is putting on the sheepskin costume without the masks. It looks good on everyone, especially Kakuzu and Kisame, given they're both big and buff. The blondie looks left and right and with a slightly disappointed look he turns to Konan who's currently working on her makeup. She dressed up aswell.<br/>
"Where did Sasori go? He was here a minute ago, hn.." He mutters while raising his arms, so Konan can fix his outfit for him, then hands him his mask.<br/>
"He'll be back soon, don't worry, I'm sure he'll find you. Okay boys! Scatter and remember to be back in time!" She yells over the loud music and everyone goes where they legs take them. Deidara huffs a little, but as soon as he puts on his mask, the spirit of the tradition takes him over, so he's also on his way to have fun.</p><p>He goes left, he goes right, he goes here and there, he goes everywhere.The sound of little explosives make him extremly happy. There's even other people who he shares a dance with as dancing is also a part of the tradition. Suddenly a busó in black sheepskin interwines his arm with Deidara's but he pays no mind to it. Atleast he's not alone anymore, but deep down he worries about the whereabout of his lover. As the night slowly falls on them, Deidara is more and more excited. He also shares a lovely dance with his black furred companion while laughing under his mask before going to the place to gather with him. They sit up ontop of a taller carriage to see everything clearly. As he spots his team, he waves and as the others wave back, the black busó raises his hand aswell. Deidara finds that odd, but maybe he just doesn't want to be rude. </p><p>The hay burns fast as soon as they light it, the musicians play louder to add more fuel to the feeling, to the people. Things are soon followed by the sounds of canons, and then the fireworks. Deidara never felt happier, but his smile is a little bitter. He hasn't seen Sasori all day afterall. </p><p>The black busó sitting next to him holds his masked face carefully as he turns Deidara towards himself, which the blonde blinks with surpirsed eyes under his mask. That's when he notices, that his companions mask is the opposite of his, and spots the little scorpion logo in the middle. His laugh is almost hysterical as he swings his legs into the others lap. </p><p>Sasori raises both of their masks and leans in to kiss Deidara's chapped lips. The kiss is long and sweet, just how Sasori likes it, especially since Deidara just smiles into it wider.</p><p>His happiness is more than enough as a thank you for Sasori.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>